


Double Your Fun

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Dirty Talk, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of Sharing is Caring.<br/>A hot threesome with the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Fun

Dean held me in his lap with arms curled around me. My body was weightless for the moment, basking in the post-orgasmic glow of both brothers. His hot breath washed over my shoulder and sent chills down my spine as I leaned into his body.

“You’re such a good girl.” He praised me then kissed the space just below my ear, “You’re gonna be good for Sammy?”

I let out a pathetic moan and let my head fall into his shoulder as he chuckled.

Dean hauled me up in his arms and carried me to the bed that was five steps away. He dropped me on the bed and crawled over me. I stared up at his face, the bright pink, thick lips and those dark green mesmerizing eyes that stared at me with an intensity that I thought I was going to burn me up. He kissed me roughly and ran a hand up my side, over my breast, across my neck and into my hair. His fingers tangled in my hair and curled a chunk of it in his hand; he jerked my head back and smiled against my lips. I moaned against at the sensation of prickling pain and pressed my pussy against his sweatpants.

“You are fucking beautiful.” Dean said as he licked his lips. He backed off me and slid off the bed, letting Sam slip into the space between my legs. Dean scooted behind me with his legs spread wide, then pulled me back into his body. Sam smiled at me with a slow seductive smile that made his eyes seem darker. His lips carefully pressed to mine as Dean pulled the hair back from my shoulder. He placed kisses on the uncovered skin, which made my heart pump a little harder. Dean’s fingers touched my back carefully then slipped over my ribs and gripped my breasts; he kneaded my breasts and rolled the nipples between his fingers.

“I bet you taste like heaven.” Dean whispered.

Sam leaned back and lifted his shirt over his head; he arched his back and flexed the muscles in his stomach and chest. He was built like something from a textbook, an Adonis or something. Sam slipped from the bed and dropped his grey sleep pants to the floor. Dean pulled at my nipples as he kissed my neck and shoulders. His hands moved from my breasts, down my side and slipped under my ass. His fingers gripped my ass and lifted me up. 

Sam’s arms hooked under my knees holding them up into a ‘V’ as he scooted between my legs. He grabbed his cock and eased into me. My body jerked forward as I let out a gasp as he filled me up completely, his hips flush with mine and it felt amazing. He groaned as he pushed the hair from my face and kissed me hard.

“Fuck.” I managed out as Sam pulled back, easing his cock from me then slamming back into me. He started a rhythm and stuck with it. He groaned and gripped my neck as he fucked me, pulling me forward to kiss him. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed into him.

Dean’s hands went back to my breasts. He kissed and sucked on my neck, following each kiss with his teeth raking my skin and leaving behind warmth and later bruises. 

“Tell Sammy how good he feels fuckign your tight wet little pussy.” Dean growled in my ear.

I tried to respond, speak anything but the words were lost instead a pathetic half moan- half whine came out. Sam was thrusting slow and deep, taking his time with every inch of himself inside of me. 

“Are you a little cock slut for my brother?” Dean asked with a smoky voice that made my guts curl.

“Yes!” I cried out. Dean released my left breast and dropped it between my legs. His fingers pressed against my clit as Sam thrusted harder. I pushed back against Dean with my ass and heard him growl. Dean rubbed my clit faster, I let go of Sam’s shoulder and leaned back into Dean. I grabbed his chin and kissed him hard.

“Oh, fuck Sam!”

“We can’t forget about Dean.” Sam growled at me as he managed to slow himself. The words sounded like they hurt. Sam leaned forward and kissed me tenderly. Sam slipped out from me and pulled me into his arm. Sam spun me around and wrapped me in his arms. He kissed on my neck and pulled me tight against him.

“Do you want me, baby?” Dean asked as he scooted closer to me. Sam dragged his lips across the tender skin of my shoulder. Sam’s free hand stroked my ass. Dean passed something to Sam as he let my body go for a moment. Dean grabbed my chin and kissed me. His hand cupped the side of my face as he kissed me deeper.

“Yes.” I whimpered as Sam rubbed the head of his cock against my ass. There was pressure and a sharp pinch and there was the feeling of fullness that was new and unexplored. 

My legs snapped closed a little more than I expected and the feeling grew in intensity. I cried out and pulled Dean into me. Dean smiled and kissed me as his knees pushed my legs further apart. 

Dean pushed into my pussy and started thrusting into me. Sam joined his rhythm and kept pace with him. My insides had been on fire before and now they were turning into molten liquid in my stomach. I clawed at Dean’s neck as he and Sam fucked into me. A stream of words and curses poured from my mouth like babbling nonsense. My legs started to shake as I arched back into Sam. I was panting and moaning loudly before kissing him.

I turned back to Dean and reached for his neck. Dean pushed himself all the way into the hilt; he groaned and kissed me with wet swollen lips. My fingers pushed into his damp hair, I raked my nails against his scalp. 

“Perfect.” Dean growled as he pushed his forehead into mine. Sam was thrusting fast, groaning and gripping my hips harder. He slammed into me rapidly then slowed to a stop. 

His weight fell into me as his hair tickled my shoulder. Sam groaned loudly then pulled out of me. Sam leaned back on the bed as Dean scooped me up in his arm.

“I got you baby, daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Dean whispered and kissed me. He shifted us on the bed and laid me on my back. 

“Dean, please.”

Dean kissed me slowly as he fucked me slowly. My legs were weak but still wrapped around him. My guts knotted hard and then everything released. I came hard shouting out for God and Dean’s name, feeling my skin burning over and my vision grow fuzzy. I gripped between Dean’s shoulders feeling the thick muscles shifting under his skin. 

Dean lost his rhythm but shoved himself all the way inside of me, filling me with his seed. His fingers tangled in my hair as his head fell into my shoulder. Dean rested on me for a few moments then sat upright. He slipped his cock from me and ran a hand through his hair. Even though I was sweaty, used and sore I still felt amazing, like a goddess.

I looked up at Dean then to Sam who was lying beside me on the bed. His eyes were heavy. 

“You look amazing all fucked out.” Dean said laying on the other side of me. I moaned and nodded as my eyes closed and took longer to open. Sam slipped out of the bed and grabbed for his pants.

“Where are you going?” I asked with a yawn. His eyes caught mine and he looked guilty.

“Uh, shower then my room…” Sam said trailing off.

“Stay?” I asked stroking the sheets beside me.

“I dunno… that’s weird.” He said nervously.

“Only if you make it weird Sam.” Dean commented as he shifted on the bed. I followed Dean’s movement and fell back into the pillows. The bed was large enough that we could all sleep together. Sam moved to the other side of the bed and pulled the top blanket off the bed.

“At least until-“I said then yawned, “I fall asleep.”

Sam chuckled and slipped in beside me. I curled up to Dean and reached for Sam. He curved his body to fit mine and then relaxed. Dean turned the lamp off and relaxed into the mattress. My entire body ached but it was a good ache. I listened to the sounds of the bunker settling around me.

There was a bright white flash of light the flooded the room. Two feet stepped in and there was heavy breathing. Both Winchesters shot up from the bed with weapons in hand and aimed for the door. A shot ripped through the darkness and pinged the wall near the door.

“I came as soon as I could!” Castiel’s voice broke the silence, “Why are you shooting at me?”


End file.
